dcmarvel_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Titans
The Teen Titans are an organization of young vigilantes banded together to fight crime. Beginning as a group of side-kicks looking to distinguish themselves from their mentors, they would go on to expand into a world-wide establishment. History Origins The Teen Titans were a team of young super-heroes who were the former sidekicks of older, and more experienced heroes. They first came together when Robin, Aqualad, and Kid Flash responded to an emergency taking place at Cadmus Laboratory. The emergency was a clone of Superman trying to escape from the lab. After the rescue of the clone and destroying all other tries of cloning Superman, the four young heroes decided to band together as the Teen Titans. This decision was supported by their respective mentors, Batman, Aquaman, the Flash, and reluctantly Superman. Their first actual mission as the Teen Titans also yielded the team’s first recruit – Wonder Girl. Cassandra Sandsmark was a young heroine raised on Paradise Island under the tutelage of her mentor Wonder Woman and Wonder Woman’s mother Queen Hippolyta. Another charter member was Roy Harper, the archer known as Speedy, the first apprentice of Green Arrow . Though present since the team’s inception, Speedy did not always attend team meetings or share in all of their adventures. After Speedy left the mantle of team archer, Artemis come in later as new archer. Batgirl later joins the team to watch over Robin. Martian Manhunter allows his niece Miss Martian to join the Titans. The Second Teen Titans When a being known as Raven sends out a distress call for Robin (Dick Grayson), Kid Flash (Wally West), Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark), Cyborg (Victor Stone), Beast Boy (Garfield Logan), and Starfire (Koriand'r) the teens band together as the New Teen Titans to fight Trigon, Raven's demon father. After defeating Trigon, the teens banded together as the official second Teen Titans team. New Titans After Barry Allen disappeared and Wally became the new Flash, Nightwing decided to leave the Titans to join the League. The New Titans were chosen after these events. Speedy after rejoining the team and choosing a new alias was chosen as the new leader of the Titans. Bart Allen a Speedster from the future came to that past and took on the alias of Impulse before soon after becoming the new Kid Flash. Tim Drake then joins the Titans first as Robin then as Red Robin. Ted Kord introduces his new student Jaime Reyes to the Titans. Known Members Original Members Dick Grayson Robin I 2.png|Robin is the sidekick of Batman. He is the Leader of the first Teen Titans Team.|link=Dick Grayson Garth Aqualad.png|Aqualad is the first sidekick of Aquaman, he is one of the founding members of the Teen Titans.|link=Garth Wally West Kid Flash 1.png|Wally West is the sidekick to his uncle The Flash. He is one of the founding members of the Teen Titans.|link=Wally West Superboy 1.png|Superboy was one of the founding member of the Teen Titans, he is a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor.|link=Conner Kent Wonder Girl 1.png|Wonder Girl is the sidekick Wonder Woman, she is the first recruit of the Teen Titans.|link=Cassandra Sandsmark Roy Harper Speedy.png|Speedy is the sidekick of Green Arrow. He is the second recruit of the Teen Titans.|link=Roy Harper Artemis 2.png|Artemis is the new archer for the Titans, she is Green Arrow's second sidekick.|link=Artemis Crock Batgirl 2.png|Batgirl is the second sidekick to Batman she is sent to look over Robin on the Titans.|link=Barbara Gordon Miss Martian 1.png|Miss Martian is the niece of Martian Manhunter, she is the final person to join the first team.|link=M'gann M'orzz Second Team Members Dick Grayson Robin I 2.png|Robin|link=Dick Grayson Wally West Kid Flash 1.png|Kid Flash|link=Wally West Wonder Girl 1.png|Wonder Girl|link=Cassandra Sandsmark Batgirl 2.png|Batgirl|link=Barbara Gordon Raven 1.png|Raven is a new member of the Titans, she is the daughter of Trigon,an inter-dimensional demon.|link=Raven Cyborg Victor Stone 2.0.png|Cyborg is a new member of the Titans, he is half mechanical due to an accident.|link=Victor Stone Beast Boy 2.png|Beast Boy is a new member of the Titans, he has the ability to change into animals.|link=Garfield Logan Current Teen Titans Members Roy Harper Arsenal.png|Arsenal the former Speedy is the new leader of the Titans he was selected by Nightwing as his predecessor |link=Roy Harper Bart Allen Impulse 3.png|Impulse is the speedster from the future he is the grandson of the second Flash Barry Allen. He becomes the second Kid Flash soon after his arrival in the present.|link=Bart Allen Tim Drake Robin III.png|Robin III is the third Robin and a member of the current Titans, he changes his alias to Red Robin when he feels Batman felt he out-grew the title.|link=Tim Drake Blue Beetle 3.png|Blue Beetle is a member of the current Titans team, he is the student of Ted Kord who is teaching him to control the Scarab that gives his powers.|link=Jaime Reyes Paraphernalia *Titans Communicator: Each member of the Teen Titans has a pocket sized communicator that has a link up between other members. Trivia *The older members of the Titans have an open invitation to the League. Category:Active Teams Category:Superhero Teams Category:Public Identity Teams Category:Good Teams Category:Teen Titans Category:Teams